Of Fans and Spirals
by Das Nebel
Summary: SasuNaru, another 50 sentences drabble I wrote.


Well I'm back with another one.

You know the drill, read and review please :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Light**

For Sasuke, Naruto was the shining ray of light in his life, reminding him that there will always be someone waiting for him to return from the darkness.

**Dark**

Dark can not live without light, light can not live without darkness, and it was only fitting that they should love each other.

**Thunder**

Thunder was loud and sudden, never being able to predict when it would happen, much like a certain hyperactive ninja prone to randomly playing pranks.

**Lightening**

Lightening was quick and quite often deadly, which suited Sasuke quite well, but there can never be lightening without its thunder.

**Voodoo**

During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke would often feel a stabbing pain in heart when he thought of Naruto, almost as if someone has a miniature doll version of himself and was stabbing him repeatedly.

**Earth**

Naruto would often let his mind wonder off into space, completely ignoring everything around him, until a kiss from a certain shinobi would always bring him.

**Sugar**

Often Sasuke would come to the conclusion that Naruto did not need to eat sugar; he was hyper enough on his own and it would only cause more problems; more pranks would go off at an accelerated rate.

**Stars**

Naruto knew it was foolish to make wishes upon stars, but since Sasuke's return, it didn't seem quite so foolish anymore.

**Sand**

Sasuke never liked Naruto visiting the Sand village; not because it was full of scorpions and other poisonous creatures, but because of a certain red-head that lived there and had a peculiar interest in the blonde shinobi.

**Storm**

Sasuke loved storms; they were relentless and vengeful and powerful – everything he wished to be, because he knew he could never truly be happy with Naruto until Itachi was dead.

**Tears**

The one thing that they both had in common was that they hated to cry – one for being different, the other for loved ones lost.

**Conviction**

It would always stand true in their minds that just being there, living, breathing, right next to the one they loved, they could take anything life threw at them.

**Contradiction**

Contradiction, of course, will always be present in life, when Sasuke made Naruto promise never to leave; he himself went and did just that.

**Butterfly**

Sometimes, instead of sparring, they would just lie on the grass and watch the butterflies float peacefully by.

**Shadow**

After a certain point Naruto had stopped using his Shadow Clones to try and fool Sasuke, the boy just always seemed to know who the real Naruto was.

**Pirates**

Naruto recalled once, coming across some pirates – the first he'd ever seen – they were an odd bunch, calling themselves the Straw Hats, but what Naruto remembered the most as he told Sasuke; they were not blood-thirsty cut-throats like he had been told.

**Ninjas**

"Ninjas are way cooler than pirates, even if some of them can stretch like rubber, we can kick their asses any day, right Sasuke?"

**Reason**

There would always be a reason for everything between the two, a reason to hug, a reason to kiss, a reason to live to by the other's side until death stole them away.

**Action**

It was Naruto who made the first move, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and kissing him as if he were going to die at that very moment

**Reaction**

For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, so it was only natural to respond to Naruto's demanding kiss.

**Desire**

Power was, and always will be the one thing Sasuke desired most, and many times this desire has left Naruto alone, cold, and crying.

**Hate**

No matter how hard he tried, Naruto could never bring himself to hate Sasuke, even though Uchiha left him and never once looked back.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss, albeit an accidental and somewhat awkward one, would always be Sasuke's favorite memory of the first time he made Naruto blush redder than a tomato.

**Dance**

Dancing was always out of the question when it came to Sasuke; the guy just didn't like dancing – that _was_ until he saw Naruto dirty dancing to some song called 'Bringing Sexy Back', and suddenly dancing just became much more appealing.

**Angel**

Even after being told what Naruto was, Sasuke still saw him as the angel that gave him new life.

**Demon**

Throughout his entire life, Naruto was brought up to believe he was the demon that was sealed in him, but he always knew that one day someone would just see him as a boy instead of the monster.

**Salience**

The most prominent thing about their odd relationship was not the fact that their personalities were complete polar opposites, but the fact that they were the same on the inside.

**Temperature**

It didn't matter what the weather was like outside, inside a room in the Uchiha compound the temperature was _always_ hot, and not because of warm sunny days.

**Sin**

"At one point or another, everyone commits a sin whether they want to or not, it's just one of those things that happen; the worst I've done was leaving you."

**Forgiveness**

"Where there is sin there is always forgiveness, and I will always forgive you no matter what."

**Beauty**

There can not be a beauty without the beast, though which you see first depends entirely upon what you know about the person, and as far as Sasuke was concerned, Naruto was a true beauty despite the beast within.

**Beast**

The beast was what kept Naruto alone for most his life, believing he was hideous and unlovable, all of which changed the moment he heard the words 'I love you'.

**Ring**

The moment the ring was placed firmly on his finger, Sasuke knew he had Naruto forever.

**Gamble**

It never ceased to amuse Naruto whenever Tsunade lost a bet to him, hell if it wasn't for her he would never have had the courage to ask Sasuke out on a date.

**Love**

It took a while for him to realize it, but he loved the blonde, he just didn't know how to tell him.

**Tragedy**

Seeing him laying on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, no longer breathing, no heart left beating, Sasuke felt numb as tears fell unbidden, regret filled him, for never telling him what he really wanted to say.

**Ramen**

It was a known fact that Naruto loved Ramen, but ever since Sasuke's return, people began to notice he didn't spend as much time eating it as he did spending it with the Uchiha.

**Pain**

White, searing hot pain coursed through his body, a bloody battle having just taken place, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling in his heart as he watched his beloved's life fade away.

**Healing**

Healing took days, weeks, months, even years, but so far nothing was able to cure his broken heart.

**Scent**

Over time, Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a unique and alluring scent that always drew him in, not that he was complaining about it, seemed having the Kyuubi sealed in him did have some perks.

**Paradise**

Often Naruto wondered what his life would have been like if the fox had not been sealed in him, imagining a world where everyone loved him and he had a mom and dad to go home to; but then he would also wonder if he would be with Sasuke at all in his little paradise.

**Misery**

Misery loves company they say, which is perhaps why whenever he sees Naruto's smiles break, he feels a great sense of loss and sadness.

**Faith**

"Pfft, faith is believing in something common sense tells us not to, you know that Naruto, but I guess people just can't help but believe in it when you're there."

**Cinnamon**

Naruto liked cinnamon – having recently acquired a liking to it – because Sasuke always smelled of it, even though the angst-filled teen hated anything sweet, but it was spicy as well, and suited him just fine.

**Silver**

There were very few expensive things Sasuke owned despite his clan being ridiculously rich, that he cared very little about, save one chain necklace with a silver kunai charm that he received for his birthday from a certain blonde.

**Gold**

Over the years Sasuke began to notice he had an attraction to anything gold, be it jewelry or a simple golden flower, and he was fairly certain he knew the reason why.

**Phantasmagoria**

Once, in a fevered state, he saw various, horrible, images of his life, some real, some not, but the one that scared him the most was the one of Naruto leaving him for dead.

**Sotto Voce**

It was only ever in the dark of the night, before they told anyone of their coupling, where Sasuke would softly say the three words he always loved to hear.

**Confusion**

Seeing Naruto confused always amused Sasuke, it made him look incredibly cute, but not cute as in stab-your-eyes-out-with-a-knife cute, but like a lost little puppy just needing some guidance.

**Taboo**

Loving another man was wrong in the eyes of people who didn't understand; it was three years before they told anyone of their relationship, the only one that had any problem with it was Sakura; she was no longer considered their friend.

* * *

WEE!!! DONE!!! 

My next couple of stories will hopefully be the oneshots I'm planing on writing.


End file.
